


Working Together

by Venstar



Series: 2020 007 Fest Works [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Joint Missions, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: based on @castillon02'ss prompt...bond/felix for the collab prompt table!
Relationships: James Bond/Felix Leiter
Series: 2020 007 Fest Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809820
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: MI6 Cafe Collections





	Working Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castillon02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/gifts).



There was something exciting about clandestine meetings. Especially when they were never sure when or where they would meet. 

“My hotel or yours?” Bond asked Felix in a purr as he casually and quietly sidled up to him at the seedy bar in Croatia. 

Felix did his utmost best not to shiver at the nearness. He looked around and answered in the same soft voice. “Mine, since our budget is bigger.” He was rewarded with an eye-roll.

“It’s all about sizes with you Americans.” Bond twisted his glass in his hands.

“You know it, lover.” 

Bond’s lips twisted into a smile and he drifted away from Felix to find his assigned mark. He was here to do business and then Felix if time permitted. 

True to Felix’s word, his hotel was bigger and of course nicer than Bond’s was. No matter where they went, MI6 preferred the small and unobtrusive hovels or hostels to the somewhat more luxurious chains that the Americans preferred.

“We’re there to gather information on her Majesty’s dime, 007, not run up a sordid tab for hotels, brothels, or the like.” M would remind him whenever he grimaced at his mission dossier. 

Not that Bond wouldn't invariably beg, borrow, or sleep his way into better accommodations. His gut twisted with the memory of Miss Fields. He glanced uneasily at Felix when they were both finally naked and tangled in Felix’s sheets.

“My eyes are up here,” Felix said, distracting Bond from his morose thoughts and memories.

“Shame, really. I was enjoying staring deeply at your two-UFF!” He was interrupted by a pillow being slammed into his face.

“Are you sure you’re not sleeping with me just for access to the hot water?” Felix asked as he slid a hand along Bond’s bare backside. Bond kept his pillow, greedy bastard, and stuffed it under his head. Felix gave a playful squeeze to a relaxed glute before spanking it. Bond jumped just a little.

“Well, that’s part of the reason.” He turned, revealing some of his true interest in inhabiting Felix’s bed. “The other reason is much hotter.”

Felix groaned and rolled his eyes. “You are such a fucking ham. Does that even work on anyone these days, you cornball?”

Bond rolled Felix under him and flexed his hips. “Seems as if it gets me somewhere with my favorite American, doesn’t it?”

“Your favorite American. I’m your only American. I’m the only American that’ll have anything to do WITH you, half-wit.”

“Mmmm,” Bond leaned down to shut Felix up. “And I like having you DO anything to me.”

Felix couldn’t help it, he laughed. “You’re incorrigible and your pillow talk sucks.”

“Would you like me to suck at something else?” Bond smiled as he moved away from Felix’s mouth and left small butterfly kisses down his chest and stomach.

“I could be persuaded to see you try….”

Things had progressed during their missions, both of them tracking the same terrorist cell, and both of them too busy to toss around in between the sheets. Felix was detailed to follow the trail of human trafficking, Bond for intell, and money laundering. It wouldn’t do to be caught so close together. They were both back at the same seedy little bar, a favorite haunt of the second in commands. A place to learn, overhear, and be seen.

“Please tell me you don’t plan on fucking that guy for information?” Felix murmured, hiding his question into his drink.

“Why? He’s not usually my type but he’s tall and well fit. If I don’t try then M will have my balls, won’t he?”

Felix rolled his glass in between his hands. “You remember why I’m here right?” He raised an eyebrow. Bond shuddered. “Good.”

“Maybe I’ll pound it out of him in a different way.”

“You do that.”


End file.
